


Jealousy

by RickHammersteel



Series: Gravity Falls Shorts [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: Pacifica is jealous of Wendy





	Jealousy

Normally, Pacifica Northwest wouldn't be caught dead in a hovel like the Mystery Shack.

Normally, Pacifica Northwest wouldn't be reading the trashy pamphlets in the Mystery Shack.

Normally, Pacifica Northwest wouldn't bother to even look at the people in the Mystery Shack.

This wasn't a normal day.

Pacifica was in the Mystery Shack, she was reading trashy pamphlets, and she was looking at two people in it. Specifically, one Dipper Pines, and one Wendy Corduroy.

Ever since he showed her that her family never founded Gravity Falls, she had been curious about the boy. In fact, the bravery he showed in standing up to her was... fascinating. It was weird, his sister was the most annoying person on the planet yet he himself was really cute. A bit of a total dork, but cute. He seemed like a smart kid, after all, how else did he find all that information?

Of course, Pacifica didn't want to admit he was cute. After all, he was a commoner, and she was super-rich.

Unfortunately, despite her stubbornness in admitting her feelings, she couldn't help but get a little peeved at watching Dipper talk to that... red-headed, flannel-wearing bimbo.

"She thinks she's so cool with her flannel, and her hat, and her long legs, and her developed..." Pacifica partially muttered to herself as she watched the two laugh at a random video on Wendy's phone. They were laughing together,

they were talking like good friends... really good friends.

Pacifica crushed the pamphlet in her hand. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the way Dipper looked at Wendy while she wasn't looking. He was crushing on her. A girl too old for him. A girl who was too cool for him. A girl who probably didn't even know what a limo smells like.

She snarled to herself as she watched Dipper lightly mutter to himself about the brutish lumberjack spawn.

"Yeah, one of these days, Dipper is gonna have to say something to her," Mabel said behind Pacifica.

That's it. Pacifica stomped towards Dipper and Wendy,"Dipper!"

Dipper sighed,"Ugh, what is it, Pacifica?" He was then pulled by his vest into a kiss with the blonde,"Mmmf!"

Wendy cocked her head at the two in confusion,"Whoa."

Pacifica pulled away, leaving Dipper in a daze. She turned to Wendy,"I win this round, Corduroy!"

Wendy shrugged, her face still contorted in confusion,"If you say so."

Pacifica turned up her nose and strutted out of the Shack.

Mabel walked towards Wendy,"What just happened?"

"I don't know, me and Dipper were just having fun watching some stupid Youtube video, when she came in and planted one on him!" Wendy shrugged,"Then she said she won. I mean, if she likes him..."

Mabel put a hand to her chin,"Not sure if I should be happy or not..." She turned to Dipper,"What do you think, Bro-Bro?"

"Uh, I think we lost him." Wendy poked Dipper's nose.

Sure enough, Dipper had a goofy grin on his face, and his eyes were lost in a daze.

"Dipper? Dipper! No!" Mabel shouted, grabbing him by the vest and proceeded to shake him,"Don't leave me! Don't go where I can't follow!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here, something to lighten the mood. This is actually inspired by a picture of the same name on DeviantArt by zchick121.


End file.
